The invention relates to a lifting device for a container. More specifically, the invention relates to a lifting device with wheels attached to it that is arranged to lift one end of a container, thereby making it possible to move the container locally, for example within a construction site, by means of a tractor, a forklift or some other vehicle or construction site engine.
It is known that heavy transport equipment, such as a hook-lift truck, for example, is provided with the necessary equipment and sufficient power to lift and move a heavy container. As a container is rented, usually the driver of a hook-lift truck will place the container in a given location at a construction site, and leave it there. The container is picked up when it is full or according to agreement. The drawback of this arrangement is that the container, as it fills, becomes too heavy to be moved by smaller construction site equipment such as tractors, forklifts or small excavators. The position of the container is therefore locked to the place in which the driver of the hook-lift truck set it down in the first place. Often, said driver will not be acquainted with the construction site and the position of the container could therefore be unfavourable to the person or persons who are going to use the container or to others working at the same site. Generally, hook-lift trucks are also so large that the ability to navigate is restricted to open areas and relatively broad roads. After a container has been filled, completely or partially, it may be desirable to remove it or change its location within a construction site. This will not be possible today without having to call in a hook-lift truck or the like, as mentioned above, and it will often lead to an unnecessarily long wait and extra costs to have the container moved or removed.